


Brotherly Concern

by Squigly2404



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Brothers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squigly2404/pseuds/Squigly2404
Summary: Conversation between the brothers in Thunderbird 2 on their way home from the underwater rescue of three people in the Ring of Fire Part 1 Episode. Virgil is a bit ticked off at Gordon's behaviour on the rescue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: A collection of shorts





	Brotherly Concern

It was going to be a long flight back to Tracy Island, between his annoyance with himself and that with his little squid brother it was also going to be a tense flight. They had dropped off the three scientists at the nearest mainland hospital and were flying back home. Scott had left for base straight from the rescue site and so would be back anytime now, whilst they still had several hundred miles to go.

Gordon, unperturbed and in his usual, post successful jolly mood, was examining the device he’d picked up from the bottom of the ocean. Normally, as the mechanic in the family, Virgil would be just as fascinated as Gordon in the unusual hunk of metal. Today, however, Gordon’s constant reel of chatter was grating on his nerves as he held back the angry comments swimming around his head. It was normally Scott who went ballistic on ay of his four younger brothers for pulling reckless stunts but he was flying high on the success of Thunderbird 1’s new updates and seemed unconcerned by the issues that led to his having to rush out to the rescue site.  
“I swear to God Gordon, if you don’t leave that thing alone and buckle-up I’m going to throw it from this ship!” Virgil exploded. “Geesh Virg, what’s put a bee in your bonnet?” replied Gordon putting the device back in its secure locker and returning to the co-pilot chair. He didn’t see why Virgil was insisting on him buckling in, the weather was calm and they were having a smooth run home. In fact, Virgil had been grumpy for the whole flight which seemed unfair as he was the one with the headache and bruises. “Just do what you’re told for once in your life, will you.” Virgil started angrily but ended the sentence at exasperated, looking over at his brother and noticing the slight tightness in his face indicating pain. The fact the idiot had got himself hurt should have made him angrier, but older brother and medic mode kicked in, “Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself even more before we get home.”

“It’s nothing serious, just got tossed around a bit,” grumbled Gordon putting his feet up on the dash and closing his eyes. All three of his older brothers could be annoyingly overprotective, they had been all his life but even more since his hydrofoil accident. “Well if you hadn’t gone off mission chasing that stupid hunk of junk, you wouldn’t have gotten trapped by the aftershock and knocked unconscious. You wouldn’t have been late getting on board the ship and been tossed around again by another aftershock. You wouldn’t have risked 3 people’s lives and potentially damaged 1 and 2 by causing me and Scott to overtax their engines for so long. And you wouldn’t be giving us all panic attacks imagining you trapped alone on the bottom of the ocean crushed by a tonne of debris!”  
Gordon opened his eyes and turned to face his older brother in disbelief, he was used to getting, and expecting an outburst from Scott but not from Virgil. He tried to stammer out an apology, still taken aback at the depth of anger from Virgil, but was cut off by Virgil himself, “I know you felt it was important, and it may turn out to be really so, but both times you didn’t reply on the comms and we didn’t know if you were ok were the worst minutes of my life. I’m used to Scott running off being reckless, like flying out to your rescue with untested modifications,” he gave Gordon a pointed glare at this, “but I need you to be more careful, we’re a partnership when you’re in 4. I know if you really get into trouble there’s very little I can do so I’d really like it if you tried to not get into trouble let alone chase after it.”

Gordon was stunned into silence again; he hadn’t realised Scott had flown out before Thunderbird 1 was signed off. With all of Brains’ extra safety measures and checks, it was very unlikely anything would have gone seriously wrong, but still it was a big risk for Scott to take. He still knew he had done the right thing grabbing the mystery device but he was sorry to have worried his brothers so much. “I’m sorry Virgil,” he started sincerely, “I didn’t mean to worry you all.” Virgil looked over and gave him a sad smile, noticing the real contrition on his brother’s face, and having spent his anger, he resumed his role as family peacekeeper by offering an olive branch, “do you really think it has something to do with the seaquakes?” The rest of the journey was spent more amicably discussing possible theories and motives and it wasn’t long before they began circling the island and preparing to land.


End file.
